Cryptocurrencies are a relatively new market and are generally associated with high volatility, profit, and risk, as well as limited historical data. As with many nascent markets, many cryptocurrency investors rushed into the market without adequate knowledge and experience in either trading or cryptocurrencies. In fact, many of the cryptocurrency investors were trapped by short-term market movement and lost money quickly. Further, unlike many other markets, cryptocurrencies trade 24/7, thereby requiring traders to make decisions at all times throughout the day. As such, in order to make the most-informed decision possible, the traders are also required to monitor information from a variety of sources. For example, a cryptocurrency's market price may be influenced by reported news (e.g., regulatory news, news about exchanges, stock market performance news, etc.), rumors, discussions, influencer's opinions on social media (e.g., Twitter, Reddit, YouTube, Telegram, etc.), and special events such as initial coin offerings (ICOs), airdrops, forks, hacks, rebranding, etc. Further, the informed investor would also need to know about the blockchain technology behind the coins or tokens as well as their intended use cases, roadmap, and progress. However, it would be impossible for human traders to track all of the above-mentioned cryptocurrency-related data and respond to that data in real time. Further, it would also be difficult to verify the credibility of the cryptocurrency-related information in real time. In particular, it is difficult to verify the credibility of speculation, rumors, opinions, and other information posted on social media and elsewhere.
Accordingly, there is a need for a centralized platform that analyzes speculation, news, and other cryptocurrency-related information as well as provides a recommendation and/or implements the provided recommendation.